


Call Shotgun on my Rocket (A Pirate's Life For Me Remix)

by misura



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Sequel, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey and Pete, space pirates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Shotgun on my Rocket (A Pirate's Life For Me Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophia_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Call Shotgun on my Rocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358636) by [sophia_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol). 



Mikey's life is goddamn amazing.

Of course, on days like this, Mikey's life includes a bit more 'goddamn' than 'amazing', although the term 'amazingly stupid' might be applied to Pete (or, okay, to both of them; they're in this together, after all) and the term 'amazingly poor' might be a quite fair estimation of their chances to get out of here alive.

"What do you mean: it's fake?" Pete asks, either because he's an idiot or because he still doesn't get it.

Gabe shrugs. He looks slightly apologetic. "Sorry. I guess you got tricked." And that would be fine, really; Mikey's got no problem with being tricked (except for the part where he totally does) but Gabe's got a buyer (or ten) lined up already; he'd said so over the radio, and so now there's his _reputation_ at stake, and those three guys he's got standing behind his chair don't really look like they're here to look pretty and serve drinks.

"We can go back," Mikey says quickly.

Pete gives him this look that says 'no way!'. Mikey gives him their secret nod that says 'yes way! now shut up and let me handle this'.

"I think you're just saying it's fake so you can cut us out of the deal," Pete says, because he's a genius. Where by 'genius', clearly, Mikey means 'complete and utter idiot'. "Not cool, dude."

Mikey's heard a really creepy story about the last person who called Gabe 'dude'. On the other hand, they're looking at worst case scenario already; it's not like anything Pete can say or does is going to make this worse.

"I really liked you guys, you know. Free spirits, two against the Empire." Gabe shakes his head sadly. "Good stuff."

Mikey decides it's time to use the secret code phrase that means they get the hell out of here, right now, guns blazing and to hell with who gets the bill to repair the furniture after. "Run!"

 

Say about Pete what you will (and Mikey _will_ mess you up if it's not nice), the guy can run. And shoot. At the same time.

"This isn't like I imagined this was going to be at all."

Mikey's a pilot, all right - you put him on the bridge, he'll make magic shit happen. He's not a 'run around and shoot people' sort of guy.

"Kind of fun though, right?" Pete flashes him a grin and they're off again.

 

In the end, they make it back to the Dudester. In one piece, and only slightly singed.

"This sucks," Pete says, staring at the small bag that apparently does not contain the secret compound you need for teleportation. Mikey's not sure what it does contain; he's opened it once, to sneak a peek. It smelled soapy.

"Yeah," Mikey says. It comes out sounding like 'eugh', but that's fine. Pete'll get it.

Pete gives him this look, like it's totally funny Mikey's sitting here with his favorite shirt ruined forever after having come close to not being among the living anymore. "Are you coming or just breathing hard?"

"Not funny."

"You still love me now that we're dirt poor again?" Pete keeps his tone airy, like he's still just fucking with Mikey, but there's a hint of something else in his eyes, too.

"Who said anything about love?" Mikey asks, because why complicate a good thing?

Pete grins and holds up the bag. "I do wonder what I risked my life for."

"Going by the smell ... laundry detergent?"

"Could be bath salts." Pete looks thoughtful. There is, in fact, a bath on board the Sweet Little Dude.

And they're both a bit sweaty and dirty, and a bath sounds pretty good right now, really; getting nice and clean and soapy ...

"Only one way to find out."

 

_epilogue_

"Um," Pete says. "Mikey?"

Mikey's tired and sore and so not ready to wake up yet. "What?"

"I think we may have got a bit of a problem."

So not ready to wake up yet. "What?"

"That stuff - I think maybe it was the real thing after all."

" _What_?" Ready or not, Mikey figures it's time to open his eyes.

(On second thought, he really could have done without. Nobody needs to wake up and discover they've been teleported to the top of a very tall tree in the middle of what looks like a very big tropical forest. Naked.)


End file.
